


有一个做模特的男朋友是怎样的体验？

by Shalia



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:22:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shalia/pseuds/Shalia
Summary: 注意事项：1.知乎体2.OOC3.原作向但不严谨，考据党慎入
Relationships: Kise Ryouta/Kuroko Tetsuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	有一个做模特的男朋友是怎样的体验？

**Author's Note:**

> 注意事项：  
> 1.知乎体  
> 2.OOC  
> 3.原作向但不严谨，考据党慎入

有一个做模特的男朋友是怎样的体验？

查看全部815个回答>  
—————————————————————  
✚邀请回答 | ✎写回答  
—————————————————————

香草奶昔131 ✚关注

首先感谢邀请。

原本不打算写这篇回答，但是这个问题同样邀请了我一位女性友人，她似乎很想知道我的想法，就又推给了我。

写之前稍微翻了一下其他答主的回答，和我本身体验有一些区别，可很多地方也能够感同身受。如果期待“与模特交往的甜蜜二三事”之类的朋友不用再往下看了，我就以自身最真实的感受来写一下这篇回答。

不知道从哪里说起比较好，以前从来没写过情感类的回答，就先介绍一下我男朋友吧。

以下就称他为K君好了。

K君是从初中开始兼职的模特工作，据他本人而言，好像是走在街上被星探发现。不过这不重要，他说这话时候的表情看着很欠揍，我就没仔细听。

高中时期因为篮球训练，貌似减少了不少兼职工作。他也是篮球社团的，是他们高中篮球部的主力，打得非常不错。这里插一句，K君以前没篮球基础，从初中二年级才开始打的篮球，当时我和他在同一个初中篮球部，他没上手多久就进一军了，对于这点我很嫉妒也很羡慕。

上了大学后K君开始接一些奢侈品广告，对于他工作的部分我只了解到这么多，毕竟我不是他经纪人，没权利去干涉他工作的事，只知道他社交平台粉丝数挺多的。

后来他跟我抱怨过有很多节目组联系他经纪人，想邀请他作为嘉宾录制节目，更有事务所想要签下他直接进演艺圈演戏。我不知道他跟我说这些事的意义何在，他工作上的事我也没建议能给他，当时就跟他说“请K君明天好好与经纪人先生商量一下吧”。事后K君很伤心，但是他伤心的点我get不到。

最后K君也没进演艺圈，经纪人先生还特意打电话让我劝劝K君，对方在业界是一家口碑很好的事务所，如果能被他们签下的话，K君的事业能上好几层台阶。不过K君说什么也不愿意去演戏，最后这件事只能不了了之。说实话我内心还挺期待能在电视上收看K君的戏，可是转念一想拍戏免不了和女演员的感情戏，那还是算了。

我和K君是初中时候认识的，前面说了我和他在一个篮球部，我入部比他早，他进来的时候正好我担任了他的指导员。因为K君是二年级中间入部，所以也要和一年级一样做杂务。

说实话我那时对K君的第一印象有些差，因为这个人虽然有一张帅气的脸，但是态度让我很不爽。之后经过一场比赛他对我态度转变了，我们后来也从队友成为了朋友。即便高中不在同一所学校，由于平时比赛的各种原因，也经常联系对方。

到这里为止，我认为我和K君就是普通的同学关系，我也不清楚这其中的质变是从什么时候发生的。

总之高中毕业的那年暑假，K君跟我告白了。

在被告白的那刻，我有些没反应过来，看着他的眼睛确认了五秒后，才意识到刚才特别有冲击力的话，确实是K君对我的告白。

我很感动，也很感谢K君喜欢我的心意，于是我抱着这样的心情拒绝了K君。

不是因为讨厌K君，也不是因为对方是男性，而是我认为像K君那种浑身都闪着光的人，不适合作为我的交往对象。就算答应了对方的交往请求，不久后也会分手，所以我没有苦恼就拒绝了K君。

被拒绝后的K君表示依然想要与我做好朋友，他本人都不介意我当然没理由回绝。

我本以为我和K君的关系就这样定型了，直到大一时有一天下暴雨的夜晚，不知为何K君开着他的车来到了我租的公寓楼下，非要在大雨里捧着束玫瑰花对我再次倾情告白。

这次我没感动，也没心动，反而觉得那个人简直蠢到透顶，明明是靠身体吃饭的家伙却这么不珍惜自己。我很生气地把他抓到浴室去洗澡，他却抱着我在我肩上哭得稀里哗啦，沾了我一肩膀的泪水和雨水，说不管怎么样请不要在他之前和其他人交往，让他做什么都愿意。

我让他先去洗澡，他说什么都不肯，坐在地上抱着我的腰哭天喊地控诉我抛弃他跟别的女生交往了。我非常莫名其妙，从青春期到大学，我除了初中队里的经理和高中队里的教练，就没怎么接触过女孩子。更何况我认为K君没有资格来干涉我的交友权，明明只是个普通朋友，却用男朋友的身份指责我始乱终弃。

但我扭不过他，K君耍赖的手段太高，我吃不消他。我也是第一次见那位模特的脸上有这么伤心的表情，一时有些心软，胡乱答应了他的交往后把人直接塞进了浴室里。

等人洗澡的期间我才慢慢反应过来刚才自己答应了什么事，不过反悔也没用了，我知道躲得了这次，躲不过下次。我从很早之前就喜欢上了K君，只不过那时候我觉得自己根本没希望，一不是女孩子，二也不温柔体贴，与K君在杂志采访中所描述的理想型相差甚远，就一直没表露出来，怕对方得知这件事后把我拉入黑名单，最后连朋友都做不成。

K君第一次跟我告白的时候，我原本是很想答应的，毕竟梦做久了当现实成真后头脑总会不清醒。我刚开始以为K君只是开玩笑，又或许是尝新鲜，总之拒绝他之后，K君也没表现出一个失恋的人该有的情绪。

我也询问过女性友人对方是不是真的喜欢我，当然是用匿名，得到的回答跟我自己想的差不多，对方没把我放在心上。

但大一那个晚上，K君把压在心里的话全都跟我说了。

我租的是一间单身公寓，只有一张床，也没有多余的床被，所以刚确认关系的两个人挤在一张单人床上。我和K君虽然都是精瘦型身材，但毕竟是两个成年男性，这个距离免不了能感受到对方喷出的呼吸。

估计是气氛比较好，K君刚才又狠狠发泄过一顿，外加我接受了他的表白，K君抱着我一股脑把心里话都说给我听了。

我那时才知道原来K君喜欢我不比我喜欢他晚，我喜欢K君大概是高中那会儿，而K君喜欢我则是初中那时候，也就是我跟他还在同一篮球部的时期。他说很怀念那时跟我一起打篮球的时光，高中时非常嫉妒跟我同队的队友们，特别是我一位目前在美国接受篮球训练的朋友，那位朋友是我很棒的搭档，但也仅局限于篮球。又不是每个人都和他一样会喜欢我，也不知道K君那些莫名的危机感是从哪里来的。

该说不愧是在镜头面前锻炼演技的人呢？反正我现在在初中的记忆中找寻K君对我有好感的蛛丝马迹，是一点都想不到。还说我呢，他那时候自己也和我初中时的搭档整天勾手碰脚，呵。

前面写了那么多，好像偏离正题了，那么接下来就写一写和K君交往后的感受。

看了其他答主回答的“每天早上睁眼都会被美颜暴击”“和闺蜜聚会倍儿有面”“身高差太多接吻会不方便”等一些问题，我其实没有特别的感觉。

关于K君的外貌，虽然那个人确实长相十分优异，但同样一张脸整天在面前晃来晃去，着实也有些审美疲劳了（这点是千万不能在他面前提的，他会当真，以为我预备抛弃他，之后的每一天都会死命黏着我）。不过每天睁开第一眼看见的是美丽的事物，心情会不错倒是真的。

至于聚会，我和K君的熟人圈高度重合，工作的话两人都互不干涉。之前他空闲时会来我工作的幼稚园当助教，我们园的其他老师对他很眼熟了，其中被几位单身女教师要过联系方式后，我就不让他再来了，最多也就是在下班时开车来接我。K君拍摄的地方我从没去过，虽然他明里暗里总是透露着想要我去探班的念头，可是去那种众人瞩目被摄像机环绕的场所，我会很不自在。他得知后就也没执意要我去探班了，这让我松了口气。

身高差的话，K君现在大概有189cm，出于自尊心我对自身身高保密。理论上身高差太多确实接吻会不方便，不过我和K君不存在这个问题，一般都是他主动亲我，偶尔实在很想亲他的话，扳下他脖子也能亲到。

另外说一些感同身受的地方吧。

第一点，出去逛街会不太方便。

K君那张脸太惹眼了，如果不带墨镜和口罩，出门去趟超市都能被粉丝团团围住。但要是戴了墨镜和口罩，又会被路人当作是什么可疑人物。总之和K君逛过一次街，就不会再想要和他逛第二次。所以同居交往后，家里的物品采购我都是尽量瞒着他独自完成的，他似乎对于和我一起外出有很强烈的执念，每次出门前都兴奋得像个小学生，回来后又像只委屈的狗狗失落地跟我道歉，然后下次依然挽着我说要跟我出门。

第二点，个人信息会容易泄露。

之前发生过这样一件事，我与K君的一张合照被人曝光在网络上。那张合照是我们的女性友人拍摄并上传在她个人的社交平台，不过她设置了仅好友可见。之后K君的粉丝盗取了她的社交账号，那张照片就流传开了。好像是因为K君之前无意手滑点赞了她的微博，就有很多粉丝涌进了那位女性友人的账号，给她造成了很多困扰，最后连账号都被盗取了。K君的工作室及时处理了这件事，那张照片也只是拍到了我和K君的一个模糊背影，所以并没有造成很大的影响，事后K君与那位女性友人很真挚地道了歉。

第三点，由于工作的关系，有时会很难见到面。

我个人算是很能隐忍的性格了，对于欲望也比较压制，这也许是跟我的成长环境有关。K君因为模特工作，经常会有国外拍摄的任务，半个月见不到面是常事。刚交往时，我说服自己这是对方的工作，是和一个模特交往的基本素质，在K君面前也表现得很正常。但是渐渐地我发现自己好像不太适合异地恋，在见不到K君的日子里，我有好几次都做好了买机票连夜飞过去找他的打算，最终被不愿给他人添麻烦的性格打败。

我感觉自己变得越来越不像自己，即使面对天真可爱的孩子们，每天都压抑得不行，甚至是有了与K君分手的想法。不过后来我也逐渐适应了，毕竟K君不是一般的黏人，他比起我更加想要快点结束工作见到我，一天两次视频通话是最基本的。

在视频里的K君总是哭丧着张脸，一边跟我撒娇一边问我每天都干了什么，明明是个男人。

还会具体到我三餐都吃了什么东西，比起影视剧里的婆婆都要麻烦，明明是个男人。

后来在K君回来后，我有把我之前“想要与K君分手”的想法开玩笑地跟K君提了一下，可能是我语气还不够幽默，也可能是说这话时根本没带笑，K君在听了后又抱着我哭了好半天，当场就掏出手机给经纪人打电话说要辞职。我被他吓怕了，从此再没把“分手”两个字在他面前提起过，担心我柔弱的男朋友一时想不开就去了，明明那家伙是个男人……

其他好像也没什么可以写的了，除去以上那些，和模特的交往与一般情侣的交往没什么大不同。不过我也没资格下这个定论，我的恋爱经历很少，一般情侣的相处模式也只是从朋友那里听到过一些，暂时也只能这么说了。

因为K君是我的初恋，也是我的第一任恋人。

以上是我的回答，如果能帮助到题主就好了。

编辑于2020-03-03·著作权归作者所有

▲赞同1.7万|▼ ♡喜欢815 ☆收藏 ✎评论1711

全部1711条评论 ☰↓  
—————————————————————  
精选评论（4）  
—————————————————————  
奶汁烤洋葱汤

？？？？？？？不是，我这怎么越看K君越眼熟啊？？是我想的那个K君吗答主（惊恐.jpg）之前隔壁就爆出了一个知名模特是同的瓜，这是石锤了？？

03-06·查看回复 2618 ✎  
—————————————————————  
Kise君的眼线酱w

X乎，分享你新编的故事。评论里的姐妹先别着急自报家门嗷，隔壁反黑反了吗？空瓶控了吗？这么闲各个都跑到这里来吃瓜呀www我很怀疑这个回答的真实性，来这么明显的问题下面答这么明显的回答，是个人都能联想到黄濑君吧，怕不是个高级黑。各位路人也别来围观了哦，抱走自家十八线小模特（笑）

03-06·查看回复 1815 ✎  
—————————————————————  
樱花樱花想见你

天哪天哪天哪！答主开头还说没什么“与模特交往的甜蜜二三事”，这一整篇看下来简直要得糖尿病了好吗！！！呜呜呜呜好想要K君那样的男朋友啊，答主真是身在福中不知福，如果我是答主的话每天都会缠着K君要亲亲要抱抱不让他把那张好看的脸给别人看！（诶x）话说答主是幼稚园老师吗？字里行间都透出是个十分温柔的人呢，明明是个温柔体贴的人还不自知！啊——K君真是幸福！果然好看的男孩子都被更好看的男孩子拐走了吗><祝答主和K君永远幸福哦！

03-04·查看回复 1711 ✎  
—————————————————————  
哈鲁酱的泳裤

这么甜的回答里为什么涌进了那么多饭圈女孩啊？能不能尊敬一下答主啊，控评都控到这里来了？还有在评论里面安利自家正主的是什么操作，人类迷惑行为大赏？

03-06·查看回复 1563 ✎  
—————————————————————  
评论（1711）  
—————————————————————  
粉色萝莉头

答主一定很爱K君吧，看完了你的回答真的很羡慕你们的感情，话说K君私下这么孩子气的性格配上那张超绝帅气的脸，要是我的话说不定会被他一边逗笑一边帅晕弄得精分wwwww

03-03·查看回复 458 ✎  
—————————————————————  
香草奶昔131（作者）▷粉色萝莉头

在池面脸上出现滑稽的表情是件有趣的事w

03-03·查看回复 315 ✎  
—————————————————————  
粉色萝莉头▷香草奶昔131（作者）

哈哈哈哈哈哈答主果然是真爱呀！想知道回答还会继续更新吗，我先蹲一个！

03-03·查看回复 58 ✎  
—————————————————————  
—————————————————————  
—————————————————————

该回答已被删除

该用户已销号


End file.
